Caring is Carrie
by JShark419
Summary: Carrie needs a job, so she can help her parents out with money. She gets an offer at a family owned restaurant, the family of an old acquaintance. Will she get it and how will it go? Will she be successful or will she fail? Need to read to find out.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama and make no profit from this fiction.**

 **This is for wwill, an awesome and funny dude here in the fandom. I hope you like it, man.**

Carrie was walking down a hallway. She turned a corner and found a desk, she walked up to it.

"Excuse me nurse," she called, "I was wondering if you had any ibuprofen."

The nurse looked up from some papers and looked at her. "What room are you in, I can have someone send them in shortly."

"Oh, they're not for me," Carrie chuckled. "They're for Devin Peterman."

"Oh, the patient in room three," she said, looking at a clip board. "I'll send a nurse in right away."

Carrie thanked the nurse and walked away. She walked back to the room her friend was in. She walked in and saw him watching television.

"Anything good on?" She asked.

"Not really," he said blandly.

Carrie took a seat in a chair next to him. He was on one of those hospital beds. She looked at the television.

"So are they coming?" Devin asked, "this pain is unbearable ."

"They're sending a nurse," Carrie assured. She took a glimpse at Devin's state. He was still in recovery mode from his fall.

Just then the nurse walked in, she had a cup of water in one hand and a couple pills in the other.

Carrie watched as she handed them to Devin. She took a quick glance at the clock and saw it was slowly approaching the two o'clock hour.

She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Hey Dev, I'll be back later."

Devin swallowed the pill with the help of the water. He turned to her, his arm, slightly uncomfortable. He moved it, making sure to not move the sling still around it. "Alright see yah later, good luck with your interview."

Carrie smiled, "Thanks. And feel better yourself." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

She walked to the elevator and took it to the ground floor. Then proceeded to walk to the car garage. She found her Subaru parked between a mini van and a truck.

* * *

On her way to her interview she reminisced about things. Mainly about how she got her interview. She needed a job, to help her parents with the bills. It took weeks, but she finally got a call back saying they wanted an interview.

It was a family owned restaurant, that was needing help. Carrie didn't know much about culinary, but she could be a waitress.

She arrived with a few minutes to spare. She looked up at the sign that said the resturants name, 'Coopers Corral!'

"Pretty name," she though aloud before entering.

When Carrie entered the restaurant, she found it had a normal amount of people in there. Most were seated in the large dining area. A few were in line waiting to be seated.

She decided it be most polite to just stand and wait for interview. So she waited in line.

As she waited, she saw a mother with a baby. The baby was in her arm, looking over the mothers shoulder at Carrie.

Carrie smiled at it. The baby just stared back at her.

Within reasonable time the line of people were at their respective tables getting served. It was now her turn.

"Just one?" she was asked. The person who asked had their attention on a pad of paper they were writing on.

"No, I'm here for an interview," Carrie replied.

The girl lifted her head and looked at Carrie and nodded, "alright, I'll go back and get my dad."

Carrie waited for the female resturants worker. She looked at the kitchen area and saw it had a place for singles to eat. Spinning chairs were in front of a bar like area.

Soon enough, a rugged dark skinned older man walked out, "you're Carrie are you?"

"I am sir," Carrie said politely.

"That sounds familiar," the guy walked over to her, "you look familiar. Have you been here before?"

Carrie put a finger to her lip, "I don't believe so."

The guy just kept looking at her for a few moments, "Eh, doesn't matter. Let's have a seat." He gestured to an empty booth.

She sat on one side and he took the opposite one. "My names Jared, the owner of this establishment."

"It's very nice to meet you," Carrie smiled. "I'm Carrie."

"Like wise," he said back. He held a few papers in his hands, one being a printed copy of Carrie's application.

For some reason, Carrie suddenly felt very nervous. She hoped this went well so she could get the job.

"Your app here says you're a hard worker," Jared said. He looked up at Carrie.

"That sir, I am," she assured him.

"That's a positive," Jared said simply. He looked back down and back at her. "Are you good at holding heavy loads."

"Like stocking shelves?" Carrie asked, "I wouldn't say I'm strong, but I can move heavy things."

"No shelf stocking here," Jared said, "If you can carry meals to our customers, that be heck of a positive."

"I can do that," Carrie assured with a smile.

"Sounds good," Jared for the first time smiled. "Now just one more question and we'll be set."

Carrie listened.

"Are you..."

"Dad!"

Jared looked irritated by the interruption, as he looked over at the kitchen, "What?" he yelled.

"Will split salt into the soda machine."

"Ugh!" Jared growled. "I'll be right back."

Carrie watched as the guy stormed off into the kitchen. As soon as he left she heard shouting.

"Will, what the hell?"

"It...it..was an accident."

"Now if anyone orders a coke or Pepsi, they can't have any."

Carrie sighed, "Perhaps it wouldn't be best to work here."

"And why would you say that?"

Carrie turned to see a familiar face. "Ryan."

Ryan stood there. "Yo, Carrie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a job interview," Carrie said surprised. "What about you?"

"My mom and dad own the restaurant," Ryan said, "I heard we were getting a new waitress, I never expected it to be you."

"I never expected your family to own a restaurant," Carrie replied, "You're last name is Cooper?"

Ryan shook his head, "No, that's a family friends name. He helped us out a while ago, before he moved south."

"Oh, interesting," Carrie said.

The two stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"So..." Ryan said, "you said something about maybe not taking the job?"

"Oh...ugh...yeah," Carrie sat back down. "I heard the commotion back there. Maybe it's unwise of me to."

Ryan looked back at the kitchen, "everything's fine. We just have accidents once in a while."

Carrie looked back at it to, "I guess everyone does."

Ryan turned back to Carrie, "I actually only work part time here. I can put a good word in for yah, with my pa if you'd like?"

Carrie smiled, gratefully. "That'd be nice, but I have to respectfully decline."

"How come?" Ryan scratched his head.

"I feel like I need to prove that I can get it on my own," Carrie answered, "I highly appreciate your gesture, but I hope to do this."

Ryan nodded, "well, I wish you luck. I surely hope that we can be co-workers. Let's just hope this salt and soda dilemmas doesn't set us back too much."

Carrie didn't know, so she didn't elaborate any comment.

"Well I better go see what's up?" he pointed over his shoulder, "so good luck and I hope to work with yah."

"See yah!" Carrie smiled as she watched Ryan run back into the kitchen.

A moment or two later Jared walked back out with a scowl.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

He scoffed, "not really, but we'll manage." Jared sat back down across from Carrie, he looked back at her application. He then looked back up at her.

Carrie could feel the tension she was feeling, apparent from the few drops of sweat dripping down her face. In other words she was nervous again.

"So.." Jared spoke, "if you get the position, when would you be able to start?"

"Whenever you need me sir," Carrie replied back nervously.

Jared nodded, "And when would you like to start?"

"Anytime," Carrie replied.

"How about today?" Jared asked. "Cause you got the job if you still want it." He smiled.

Carrie nearly exploded from excitement. She smiled big, "thank-you sir."

Jared saw her excitement and took this as a yes, to her wanting the position.

"Anytime," he answered, as he stood up. "Plus I remember where I saw you from. You're that girl my son knows from the show."

"Yeah," Carrie understood, "I was part of the Best Friends."

Jared nodded, "You two had such a great run, but your friend had that unfortunate accident. How's he doing?"

Carrie sighed, "He's getting better, but he still has a few months until the hospital releases him."

Jared understood, "I hate unfortunate accidents. But they're always unexpected, all we can do is move forward from them."

"Thanks," Carrie appreciated, she knew that, but nodded anyway, "so where do I start?"

"Well, carrying plates isn't rocket science," Jared said with a hand on his chin, "if you can do that, then you're all set."

Carrie smiled, "Of course. Do you want me to start now or later?"

"Whenever you're free?" Jared replied, "If you want we can use today to see how you do. And tomorrow we can set up a normal working schedule."

Jared then walked back to the kitchen and a moment later walked back with a few items. "And your uniform are only these." He held a green cap in one hand and an apron in another, same color.

Carrie read the restaurants name on the front of both. "They look nice."

"Thanks," Jared said. "Whenever you're ready. Just head into the kitchen and talk to Becky."

Carrie watched as Jared walked away, headed toward a door next to the kitchen. She looked down at the cap and apron that were on the table. "I just need to make one phone call and I can begin." She was so excited.

She walked outside toward her car, with cell phone in hanc. She dialed a few buttons and put it to her ear. "Hey, I got the job."

"Yeah, it is exciting. I also get to start today."

"I'll be staying for a few hours, so I was wondering if you could do a few things."

"Could you keep an eye on Devin and keep him company for a while?"

"Thanks. And could you tell dad I left his stack of papers on the table?"

"Thanks, love ya mom. I'll give you more dets later."

Carrie put her phone back in her pocket and headed back inside. Going into the kitchen area, she looked around for whoever Becky was.

"You're not supposed to be back here."

Carrie froze in her tracks, she slowly turned around to see who had said that. "I'm the new highered hand..." Once she did turn to see who it was, she relaxed.

"Ha, fooled yah," Ryan chuckled.

Carrie calmed down, "nice joke, I guess I better get used to them."

"Nah," Ryan brushed it off, "it's was a one time thing. Did yah get the job?"

"I did," Carrie said, "I just have to talk to someone named Becky."

"She's my sister," Ryan said, "she should be around her somewhere." He looked around. "I'll go find her. Did you get a cap?" He lifted his to show her what it looked like.

Carrie forgot about those, "I forgot it on the table." She went back to the table and grabbed her apron. She placed it around her neck and tied it around her waist. A bit big, but she made it work. She looked down at her cap. Picking it up, she wasn't much of a cap person. But with the job, you needed your uniform. And lucky hers were just two easy pieces. She through it on.

"Are you Carrie?"

Carrie turned to see a girl standing there. She recognized her as the one who sat people down at their tables.

"I am," Carrie replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Becky," she replied, "I'm a waitress to. So I can help show you the ropes. Follow me."

Carrie followed Becky to the kitchen. She met Ryans mother, who was one of the cooks. She was a nice lady. Becky showed her where everything in the kitchen was, not that she'd have to worry much about the kitchen. It was just so Carrie would know her way around.

Becky then showed her the counter area. Where there was a window like area between the kitchen and dining room. "This is where we recieve them and distribute them to the correct tables." She turned to the second counter area, "or to those who sit up here." Motioning toward the bar like area.

Carrie then followed and showed her where the bathrooms were. Then walked over to the door where she saw Jared walk to. "This is our boses office, aka my dads office."

Becky would have showed Carrie inside, but she figured her dad was busy with whatever he was busy with.

"And other then that, I bet you could find your way around," Becky said.

"What do I do now?" Carrie asked.

"Let's see how you do seating people," Becky replied. She motioned to a couple standing near the door.

Carrie nodded, "practice is good."

"I'll take care of these two, you can get the next group," Becky said.

Carrie watched as Becky grabbed two menu's and watched as she led the guy and lady to their table.

Soon enough, there was another family who showed up.

"You're turn," Becky said. "Sit them at table 12. If they ask what the special is, open a menu to page three and point to anything."

Carrie walked over and found where they stored their menu's, she grabbed three of them. She walked the family to their table and gave them the menu's. They looked through them and Carrie said, "a waitress will be with you soon."

They thanked her and she walked back to Becky. Becky said she did great. Eventually the female best friend would learn their menu, the table numbers, and the other things she would need to know.

Becky also showed her how to take orders, serve meals, and run the cash register.

"You're not going to steal from us are you?" Ryan joked.

"What, of course not?" Carrie gasped. But she realized he was joking and turned red, "I mean,..."

"Again, joking," Ryan chuckled.

Carrie hid her red face.

Becky glared at Ryan, "So much for making her feel welcome."

"She knows I'm joking," Ryan said, "apologies though."

"No, no, it's all alright," Carrie assured, still keeping her face hidden.

Becky shook her head, "I watched the show to. I can't see how you got along with this doofus." She walked by and elbowed Ryan in the stomach.

Ryan grabbed his stomach, "what, joking shows my friendly side." He shouted after Becky.

"You never used to be the joking type though," Carrie admitted once she felt comfortable again. "When were racing anyway."

Ryan sighed, "things change I guess."

"What made you change?" Carrie asked.

"Stephanie," Ryan answered.

"Things changed between you two?" Carrie asked.

Ryan nodded, "after the show we were okay for a few weeks. But we just ended up arguing over and over again. Until we broke up again."

"How long ago?" Carrie asked curiously, as she looked sympathetically at him.

Ryan told her and Carrie nodded.

"So what have you been doing after that?" She asked.

"Just helping my folks around here," he gestured a hand toward the ceiling. "Not really a waiter, just odds and bits here and there. How bout you?"

"Helping Devin as much as I can," Carrie replied.

"I saw the episodes when they aired," Ryan said, "I never expected anything like that to actually air on a reality show."

Carrie sighed, "I saw it to. I couldn't believe it either, but eh. He's recovering nicely. No serious injuries, thankfully."

"Well that's good," Ryan said, "what have you been up to other then that?"

"Looking into colleges," Carrie replied.

Ryan nodded, "I've looked up a few over the years, but doubt I'll be attending anytime soon."

Just then Becky walked back, "Alright enough chat," she looked at Carrie, "Let's see how you serve." She pointed to the window where there was food. "I want you to serve that food to table 14."

Carrie looked over and saw four dishes of food. She turned to see where table 14 was, where Becky was pointing to. The second booth on the left side of the first aisle.

"This is what I came for," Carrie said to herself. She walked over and looked down at the dishes. One was a burger with fries, a second was a replication of the first, but with onion rings. The third was baby back ribs, and the fourth was a salad.

She found a serving tray next to it. She was glad she washed her hands when she took a tour of the bathroom.

After setting all four on the tray she did the typical waitress position and placed the serving tray on one hand and walked to the customers. "Hey, your foods here," she greeted.

She asked and they told her who had what. She handed them their food and walked back to Becky and Ryan.

"So how'd I do?" she asked nervously.

"You did well," Becky replied, "you'll do better once you learn a few other things."

Carrie smiled, she was liking this job already. These quick tutorials were easy.

The afternoon passed quickly. Carrie got better aquanted with how to sit and serve the customers. She learned how each table had a number. Carrie learned what to say when she saw the customers first arrive, what to say when she sat them, and when she asked for their orders. She even got a 10 dollar tip on her first day, which Jared let her keep.

The real event of the day was when the night rush happened. Carrie had to use the skills she had learned from that afternoon.

Jared said if she did well during the supper rush, she'd be good as gold for pure higher. Which is what she did. There were a lot of families, dates, etc. Carrie didn't quite remember the menu or know much about it in general. She did excel in bringing the meals to and from the customers though. Plus the customers loved her, she was so nice. Plus there were a few who remembered her from the show.

Jared only chuckled everytime someone wanted her autograph. He was used to people wanting Ryans.

Carrie served lots of people that night. Before she knew it, it was closing time. "Closing time already?" she asked Jared.

"Yup, we always close at 8," he replied. "We're open everyday of the week except Sundays. Mondays-Thursdays we're open between 8am-8pm, and Fridays and Saturdays we're open between 10am-11pm."

"Those are interesting hours," Carrie said.

Jared nodded, "are you able to come in at like 7 tomorrow so we can go over a normal schedule for yah?"

Carrie nodded, "Yeah. I just have to take care of a few things."

"Do what you have to?" Jared replied, "If you come in later, that's fine. Mornings are usually always calm anyway. For Wednesdays anyway. Weekends they tend to pick up a bit."

Jared walked off with his wife as Ryan walked up to Carrie. "So, do you need a lift home?"

Carrie looked up at Ryan, "I'm good. I have my own car," she gestured to the window.

Ryan looked to the window and saw it shrouded mostly by dark, a light from afar showed part of the windshield.

"Oh, alright," Ryan said, heading for the door. "You helped out majorally today. Today went alot easier than the past couple of days."

"How come?" Carrie asked, as she followed.

"Well, we only have my sister as a waitress," Ryan relayed, "I had to help out with it as well, but I don't do good with it. Some of those customers are mean. I get afraid I'd say something and we lose potential money that could help the family."

Carrie didn't get any rude ones this evening, so she didn't really have that cross her mind. "I understand. Well, I hope I can help in your place."

"I have high hopes you will," Ryan said. He held the door open for her. She exited and he followed behind her.

"Wait, I'm still in here." A guy ran up to them.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "come on, I thought you left already?" He turned back to the resturant entrance.

"I got caught up cleaning some of the dishes," the guy chuckled.

Ryan just glared at him, "well, have a good night. Remember 7am sharp, or else."

"Yes sir," the guy looked scared. "I'll see you tomorrow." He then ran off.

"Who was that?" Carrie asked.

"His names Will," Ryan answered as Carrie watched Will disapear into the night. "He ate here about a week ago. Forgot his wallet and couldn't pay for his meal."

"Is he the guy I heard earlier?" Carrie pondered to Ryan.

"Yeah," Ryan shook his head, "he's supposed to do only dishes to repay for his meal. But we have him do a few odds and ends as well, if we need an extra hand."

Carrie walked to her car and unlocked it. It was warm inside. "So...what happened?"

"He split salt into our soda machine," Ryan replied, "I don't know how he did it. We simply asked him to refill the coke and pepsi slots. For whatever reason he confused it with salt."

"So you're out of the two brands now?" Carrie asked.

Ryan shook his head, "no, we found some in our freezer. But it took forever to clean the salt out of the machine. I doubt our customers want salt in their soda."

Carrie just gagged at the thought. "French fries are alright, but not Pepsi."

Ryan shrugged, "the dudes, not actually bad. He's pretty cool to be honest. He just needs to think before he does some things."

Carrie nodded, "well, I guess I'll be able to see him more tomorrow."

"Yeah, so, what hours are you going for?" Ryan asked.

"Probably the entire day," Carrie shrugged herself.

She was about to get into her car, when something popped into her mind. She turned back to Ryan. "Weren't you a part time college student? And weren't you a fitness trainer?"

Ryan just looked at her, "I was, but my family fell under a bit. And I had to make a change. I dropped the college, in hopes of going back when things get better. And I still am, just on the weekends, for the fitness training."

"Well at least you know what you're said," Carrie smiled, "do you have a ride home?"

Ryan pointed to a truck parked in front of her car. "I have a ride."

Carrie looked up at the black model and saw it was very nice. But there was something about it that caught her eye, a few scratch marks on the side.

"What are those from?" Carrie asked curiously.

Ryan looked at the scratch marks, "I accidentally scraped aganist something at a store once."

"Oh, alright," Carrie thought, she looked back at Ryan, "I'll catch yah tomorrow."

Ryan waved to Carrie as she drove away. She headed home and waited for her second offical day of work to begin. Also to check up on Devin.

She headed to the hospital, which still had visiting hours. The nurse said he had some pain again, but they got rid of it. He was sound asleep when she arrived, so she thought better and left, better to not to disturb him.

* * *

Heading home, the next day came quickly. With nearly 8 hours of sleep, Carrie was well rested. She arrived a few minutes after 7:30.

As she entered, she saw the place was empty. Just a few noises in the back. She headed back to see what was going on. She saw Ryans mother setting things up. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"No, I'm good," she turned to Carrie, "thanks though." She took a second to see Carrie in her cap and apron. "Now don't you look cute in those."

"Ah, thanks," Carrie blushed.

"Ryan should be around here somewhere," his mother said, "maybe he needs some early preping."

Carrie went in search of Ryan. She found herself in front of Jareds office. She mine as well check in with him.

Before she could knock, Carrie heard voices from the other side. So she treaded lightly.

"I want you to stand up for her."

"I can't pa."

"Why not, Ryan?"

"If I say something to him, then she'll most likely get hurt."

Carrie listened, wondering who they were talking about.

"If you won't, then I'll have to."

"No, dad, please. Let her handle it, if needs be, I'll step in."

"What made you change your mind?"

Carrie didn't want to interupt, but she saw it was approaching eight quickly. So she knocked lightly.

"I just know she wouldn't like to see her dad get involved."

Figuring they didn't hear her, she knocked louder.

"Who's there?" She heard Jared bark.

"Um...Carrie," she said nervously.

"Oh!" Jared said, lowering his voice. "Come in, come in."

Carrie opened the door and saw Jared behind his desk. Ryan was standing in front of it.

Ryan turned to his father, "I'll take care of it. Just worry about the restaurant." Ryan closed the door behind himself as he left.

Carrie would ask if everything was alright, but she didn't feel like it was her place.

"So, how was your night?" Jared asked. He had his eyes down on his desk, shuffling papers around.

"Alright. Yours?" she asked back.

"Could have been better," he replied. He looked up at her, "so have you thought about the hours you want to work?"

"I was thinking between the time you open to the time you close," she answered.

"You want to work roughly 72 hours a week?" Jared nearly gasped, as he looked up at her.

Carrie just sat there with a simple nod.

"Well, I can't wait to see your determination," Jared smiled. "After a while, if you need time off. Just let me know."

Carrie nodded again, "What do you want me to do today?"

"I heard you did pretty well yesterday," Jared said. "Even with those quick tutorials. Congrats. So I think before you become a regular pro, the only thing you really need to know is our menu. Which you'll learn over time."

"Yeah, I saw a lot of what was on it yesterday," Carrie said happily. "It all looks so good."

"Thanks," Jared appreciated, "most of the recipes are from my long time buisness partner."

"Cooper?" Carrie asked. Jared nodded. "I remember Ryan saying something yesterday about it."

"Yeah, he was an old friend of mine," Jared explained. "He hurt his back a few years back and decided to retire."

"How old was when he retired?" Carrie asked.

"56," Jared answered.

"That's a nice retiring age," Carrie commented.

"Yeah!" Jared agreed, "well, we'll be opening soon. I'll give you the honor of turning the open switch."

Carrie didn't know where the open sign was, but she smiled anyway.

When she exited the room, she wasn't watching where she was going. She accidentally bumped into someone.

Will looked up from the ground at Carrie. "Sorry, I should have watched where I was going."

"No, no, it was me," Carrie said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Will sighed as Carrie helped him to his feet.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned with," Will replied, "I have to go. More dishes to be done." He walked off.

"Hmm?" Carrie thought. She took a quick glance to the side and saw Ryan looking out the window. So she walked over to him. "Hey Ryan."

For some reason, this made the body builder jump. He quickly turned to see it was Carrie. "Oh..hey."

For the second time, Carrie asked, "Are you alright?"

"Not really," Ryan admitted as he looked back out the window.

"What's up?" Carrie asked. As she tried to see what was outside.

"I'm just making sure the roads are clear," Ryan replied.

"Clear of what?" Carrie curiously asked.

"Crusher," Ryan said. "Aka, Drake."

"Who's that?" Carrie asked.

Just then the two of them heard the sound of motors. Loud motors. Ryan looked out the window, and sure enough a motorcycle came vrooming down the street.

Carrie saw a dude covered in leather get off. He took off his helmet to show off some of the greatest cheek bones Carrie had ever seen.

"Whoa, is that Drake?" Carrie gushed. She slapped herself, and looked away.

"Yeah," Ryan said all serious.

The two hear the door open and then close. A second later Becky was seen walking over to the biker.

"No, Becky, get back here," Ryan raced out the door.

Carrie watched from the window as Ryan raced up to Becky and 'Crusher.' The windows were pretty thick, so she couldn't hear much of their conversations. Plus the engine of the motorcycle was still on.

She saw Becky talk to Drake. The two started to argue and then Ryan joined in the aparent argument. Then suddenly there was some shoving and the next thing Carrie knew was Ryan had a bruise on his cheek and Drake was on the ground.

She ran out and stood by Ryan, "what happened?"

"Dude opened his mouth and said the wrong thing," Ryan spat at the biker.

Drake rubbed his cheek, as he glared at Ryan from the ground. "You shouldn't have done that man."

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Ryan growled.

"Come on Ryan," Becky gently shoved Ryan back. "He's not worth it. Just leave it."

"He can't get away with what he did," Ryan growled. "I'm the bigger brother, I protect my family."

"Not from creeps like him though," Becky snapped. "Now get, I can handle him."

"The bruises on your arms and back say other wise," Ryan disagreed. He glared back at Drake. "You should get while you can."

Carrie just watched, horrified.

Drake got to his feet and smirked. He walked over to his bike, "back up will be on it's way shortly."

Before he could reach his pocket, he felt himself getting lifted off his feet. Turning to see who it was everyone saw it was Jared.

"What do you have aganist my daughter?" he asked calmly. "Can't you be good and skedaddle before I call the cops?"

"Put me down old man," Drake threatened.

Jared did no such thing. "I asked once, what do you have aganist my daughter?"

"Put me down!" Drake demanded.

"Carrie, would you kindly call the authorites for me?" Jared asked her.

Carrie slowly nodded her head.

"You better not," Drake warned.

Carrie kept her ears from hearing that, as she rushed inside and found Will and Ryans mother peering out the window. "Does anyone have a phone?"

Will dug one out of his pocket and handed it to her. Carrie would have used hers, but with everything going on, she forgot.

* * *

The cops showed up and arrested Drake and took him to prison. He got 100 weeks of community service. Apparently he was the abusive type, apparent by the marks on Beckys arms and back. Drake liked showing off for his friends.

In the end though, Becky dumped him weeks ago, but the dude just wouldn't take no for an answer and kept harrassing her. Ryan finally stood up to him for her. And that led to that mornings of events.

But things got really calm when the rest of Drakes goonies were arrested as well. And all of them got restraining orders, they couldn't go near Ryan, his family, Carrie, or the resturant.

Ryan and Jared were now nervous that after this, Carrie would want to quit.

"No, way," she said with excitment, "I love it here. You folks are nice, devoted to each other. I hope me and Devin can be like that one day."

"I wish the same," Ryan smiled, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're sticking around. This place really needs a cool waitress like you."

"Cool waitress," Carrie giggled, "I'm just the typical girl who cares."

Just then Will walked up to them, "um, Carrie," he said.

Carrie turned to him, "how can I help you?"

"You still have my phone," Will replied, "Was wondering if I could have it back."

"Oh," Carrie gasped. She nearly forgot. She fished it out of her pocket and handed it to him, "Sorry, I nearly forgot."

"Nothing to apologize for," he said, "whelp, I have dishes to do." He turned to walk away.

"Wait, Will," Ryan called to him. Will turned back to him. "I have some good news."

"What?" Will asked.

"You're weeks up," Ryan answered, "you don't have to do dishes anymore."

Ryan scratched his head in confusement, "I still have two days though."

"My fathers feeling pretty generous after the biker stuff," Ryan relayed, "so he said you don't have to work here anymore."

"Ah, sweet," Will fist pumped, he was about to leave, "but, I've grown accustomed to being here. I'll stay and work the remaining day, just for yeehah's."

"Do whatever yah want," Ryan said, holding his fist out.

Will returned the fist bump, "It's pretty awesome working with two television stars anyway."

Carrie and Ryan look at each other, "I wouldn't call us stars," Carrie smiled.

In the end, Will worked the day, and Jared offered him a job there, which he accepted. He'd help out with kitchen stuff, so long as he was careful.

Carrie learned the menu, and could remember orders from memory, even though she did write them down. She and Ryan got closer as friends and he even visited Devin at the hospital with her a few times. The restaurant became a bigger success and Jared was able to higher more staff.

One night a few weeks later, Jared and his wife had left the closing up to Carrie and Ryan. The two of them watched as Becky road off with her new boyfriend.

"So, Will, Carrie, how do you like working here?" Ryan asked, as he locked the restaurant up.

"Loving it," Will replied, "It's the most exciting thing ever!"

Ryan smiled, "That's great bro."

Will waved and said good night to them and left.

Carrie turned to Ryan, "I agree with Will, I love it. I look forward to everyday here."

"That's fantastic," Ryan smiled. "I'm just glad everything's good."

"Ryan!"

Hearing his name being called, Ryan turned to see who called it. Carrie turned as well. They gasped.

"Stephanie!"

* * *

 **Well, that's it, not much for an end AN. But again, hope you liked this Will. Sorry for the tardiness.**


End file.
